The Ugly Duckling
by tediousfish13
Summary: Isabella, Wammy's last sucessor, searches for her real parents after learning that she had been adopted at first. Isabella, with the help from L, find her real mother...but the truth scares her.
1. The Ugly Duckling

"Now?" She begged, following the elderly man. "How 'bout now? Now?" She asked eagerly, hanging around the man's feet. The man sighed deeply. "No." He replied in a cold, annoyed voice. "Okkkaaaaaayyyyyyyyy..." She said slowly. "Can I go now?  
She asked after one minute of silence. "For the last time, Isabella, no." The man weaved his way through the crowds of children. "Okay. How 'bout now? Is now okay?" She clung to his pants. "ISABELLA." The man stopped. "No. I've been saying 'No' for the past hour. Why do you keep asking me?" He got to her level. "Cauuuuuussseee." She replied. "...Is NOW okay? How 'bout now?" She grinned innocently. The elderly man gritted his teeth and clenched his hair into his fists. "YES. FINE. GO." He hissed, agitated. Isabella laughed. "Thanks, Roger!" She dashed down the hall. "Don't forget your coat!" he called to the excited young girl. "CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She scurried down the stairs, hoping down every second step. She jumped, ready to make her landing onto the floor. "Isabella!" Another man cried, catching the girl in his arms. "O-Oh...sorry...Mr Wammy...I wasn't looking...sorry..." she hung onto him, hanging upside down in the man's arms. "I-Isabella. Why were you running like that?" He asked, turning her right-side-up and then setting her on the floor. She sighed deeply, before taking a big breath.  
"WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL," Isabella began, "I seen Mello and Matt playing outside, and I was really bored sitting in my room alone. Roger said I couldn't go play outside with them cause I got a bad grade on my spelling test cause I dunno how to spell 'optimistic' and 'pessimistic' and 'telepathic' and 'mischievious' and 'stethoscope' yet. It's cause I forgot to study last night cause I was reading under my blanket...OH! Please don't tell Roger..." Her voice got really soft and quiet. "He's jealous cause he can't read..." She whispered to Mr. Wammy. "Okay, anyway..." Isabella continued. Mr. Wammy smiled softly as he listened to the girl's story.  
"...And I said 'Cauuuuuussseee...Is NOW okay?' and Roger said '.GO." and then I ran down the hall and down the stairs and then you caught me. Now I'm out of breath telling you what happened." She took a big breath and panted heavily. "S-So...can...I please...go outside..." she trembled. Mr. Wammy laughed, checking his watch. "You can play outside for a few minutes, then I want you inside for dinner..." He replied. Isabella nodded and started for the door, a bit slower now. She snatched her coat from the many coats on the rack and pulled it over her small frame. "Thank you. I'll be back soon." She hurried out the door to play with her friends. A few minutes later, Roger descended from the stairs. He looked exhausted. "That child..." he began, his hair still a mess. "...is driving me up my very last wall..." he rubbed his temples, then he rubbed his eyes. "She has good intentions. She doesn't mean it...although her acting skills are impressive." Mr. Wammy laughed. Roger sighed with a nod. "Do you think she'll be able to be excel to become one of L's successors?" Roger asked, looking up at Mr. Wammy. "I know she will. She's clever and full of emotion. She's bright and happy. If we could harvest her energy, we'd power this place for years..." The elderly man laughed. Roger could only smile. "I hope that's a good thing.."

"Good night, Isabella..." Roger pulled the covers up to her chin. She nodded lightly, her eyes closed. "Night, Roger..." she whispered, her face nuzzling into the pillow. Her hand was under the pillow, her fingers were wrapped around the cool, laminated cover of a small book. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Roger sat watching her for a moment, before standing. He turned and left the young girl's room, turning the light off and closing her door. Isabella slowly opened her eyes and she stared at her alarm clock. She counted the minutes. She took a deep breath once thirty minutes passed. "Okay...five more minutes." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes. She opened them a few minutes later. It was 9:37. Isabella grinned and pushed away the covers quickly and quietly. She grabbed her book from her pillow and snuck out her bedroom door, looking down the dark hallway. She held her breath and stepped passed rooms, her book clenched to her chest. She looked up at a large wooden door. Isabella took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly walking inside. "Mello..." She whispered, closing the door. She climbed onto a bed where a sleeping figure lay. "Mello Jello." She gave a soft shake to the figure. It groaned, before sitting. "Wh-What..." It whimpered. "You promised you'd read to me after dinner. I picked a good book. It's short." She held up the book and a small flashflight. Mello rubbed his eyes and stretched. "O-Okay..." He blinked and squinted when Isabella turned the flashlight on. "_The Ugly Duckling..._?" Mello yawned, opening the book to the first page. Isabella nodded eagerly, crawing under the blankets with him. "Yeah. It seems oppriate..." She said. "'Oppriate...? You mean 'appropriate'..." Mello said with another yawn. Isabella nodded. "Yeah. That word." She snuggled up to her friend, who started to read. " 'Once upon a time,

down on an old farm, there lived a duck family; and Mother Duck had been sitting on a clutch of new eggs. One nice morning, the eggs hatched and out popped six chirpy ducklings. But one egg was bigger than the rest, and it didn't hatch. Mother Duck couldn't recall laying that seventh egg'..." Mello read in a very soft voice. Within minutes, Isabella was fast asleep at Mello's side...and the blond was asleep within a few seconds.


	2. What's Chocolate?

"Please, Isabella, sleep..." Roger pressed the young girl down. "Please." Roger tried to pull the covers over her small frame. "I can't sleep yet without a story." She said, kicking the covers away from herself. "And I've been wanting to hear this one for a long time..." She placed a very large text book on her lap, flipping to the page. "'Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'. I seen it when Mrs. Lee was giving us our class work. I read the beginning, and I really like it." She smiled at the colorful pictures and many pages. Roger sighed deeply, sitting down next to her. Isabella smiled and latched onto the elderly man's side, listening to Roger read the story. She closed her eyes a few minutes later and Roger closed the book. Isabella's eyes immediately snapped open. "Hey...we were just getting the the best part...I wanna hear what happens to Nag..." she said, reaching for her book to open it again. "It's time for bed, Isabella..." Roger stood and placed the book on her dresser. "Good night..." Roger turned off her light and walked out of her room, closing the door. Isabella sighed deeply and looked around in the darkness. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After atleast an hour of tossing and turning, Isabella slid from her bed and crept out her door, towards Mello's room. She opened the door and stepped in, climbing onto the blonde's bed.  
Mello was half asleep, his face buried in a pillow. His eyes shot open when he felt Isabella crawling to his side. "Mello...Roger won't finish 'Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'...will you read the rest to me...?" She asked, kneeling by his side. "N-No...I'm trying to sleep..." he mumbled, closing his eyes again. "But I can't sleep without a story. Please..." she begged, shaking him softly. Mello shook his head. "No. I've been studying all night last night. I have a big test tomorrow, and I'm exhausted. Leave me alone..."Mello hissed. Isabella sighed deeply. "Can I atleast sleep in your bed...?" She asked. Mello sighed, moving over a bit. "I guess, but if Roger finds you, he's gonna be pissed..." He growled. Isabella crawled under the sheets next to her friend. "So...it's his fault..." She mumbled, laying her head against Mello's warm back. "You're gonna miss your bus..." Mello said. "I don't care. I can walk." she closed her eyes, breathing calmly. "It's gonna rain tomorrow." Mello protested. "Then I can walk in the rain." Isabella replied softly. "You'll get sick...and then get ME sick..." Mello grumbled. "Then that means that I can spend all day with you..." Isabella whispered, starting to fall asleep. Mello didn't reply; he was already asleep.

Mello yawned as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He blinked and let his eyes focus on his clock. He gasped and hopped from his bed, ripping open his drawers and getting dressed. Isabella whimpered and sat up, sliding from the bed. It took her a few minutes to regain her balance. "Dammit! I thought I set my alarm clock!" Mello sat, pulling on his jeans. "You did..."Isabella yawned, stretching. "THEN WHY DIDN'T IT GO OFF!" Mello wriggled into a clean shirt. "Cause I shut it off..." Isabella started to make Mello's bed. Mello glared at her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" He demanded. "Cause you looked so warm and happy, I didn't want to wake you up yet..." Isabella placed the pillows back onto Mello's bed. "I'm LATE! I have to take a big test today!" Mello yelled, running his hands through his hair. "So what? It's just a stupid test. I already took mine, and it was stupid. Afterwords, they made me do a stupid Rubix Cube puzzle, but I just peeled off the stickers and placed them in order..." She yawned, sitting on the bed. Mello pulled on his boots and rushed outside, bumping into Roger. "Mello! You're late for school...And where's Isabella?" Roger asked the frantic boy. "She's in my room! Where's my bookbag! I have a big test today, and I'm gonna miss it!" Mello dashed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Isabella, come on, get dressed. We have to get you to school..." Roger took the girl's hand, pulling her towards her room. "And you're going to be punished for sleeping in Mello's bed. I told you that you have to sleep in your own bed." Roger started to pull an outfit for her from her closet. Isabella wriggled around in Roger's grasp. "I told you that I couldn't sleep without a story! It's your fault!" Isabella yelled, glaring at the elderly man. "Get dressed and start walking..." Roger said to her, walking out of her room to check on Mello. Isabella gritted her teeth and harrumphed as she started to get dressed. Once her hair and teeth were brushed, she grabbed her bookbag and quickly followed Mello out the door.  
"Thanks to you, I'm not gonna get a good spot on the list..." Mello said sharply to the girl walking next to him. "I told you that I was sorry, Mello..." Isabella replied. "'Sorry' isn't good enough. This is big! And you think that a simple sorry is gonna make up for-" He was silenced when Isabella thrust something in his mouth. He glared at her, pulling the object from his lips. "What the hell is this...?" He looked at the open rectangular object. "It's a chocolate bar." Isabella sucked on the corner of her own candy. "I stole them from Roger's desk yesterday." She bit off a piece. Mello did the same, chewing. He smiled, quickly eating the rest of his. "You got anymore?" He asked eagerly. Isabella nodded, taking two more from her pocket. She handed them to the blond boy, who was starting to unwrap them quickly. "You never had chocolate before?" She asked, throwing her wrapper in a nearby trash can. "Roger never let me have one, not even on Halloween. He never lets me have too much sugar." Mello bit off more of the candy. Isabella smiled as she watched her friend. "Am I forgiven?" She asked with an innocent smile. Mello grinned with a nod, starting to unwrap a second. Mello finished off his chocolate bar and wiped off his hands. He walked beside his friend for awhile. "Was Roger really upset that you slept in my bed with me?" Mello asked, throwing his wrappers away. "He's just going to give me the usual punishment. Not that I care..." Isabella shrugged. Mello nodded.  
"What did you mean when you said 'Then that means that I can spend all day with you' to me last night?" Mello asked after a few moments of silence. Isabella shrugged. "If we get sick and have to stay home,I'd like to send my day with you..." She replied, feeling cold raindrops on her skin. Her friend blushed very light and nodded. "Cool." He replied, watching the ground. They soon arrived at their school. "I guess I'll see you later..." Mello waved goodbye and walked to his class. "Yeah...bye..." Isabella waved as well and walked down the hallway and to her first class. Today was going to be a very slow day.


	3. Disappointment

"Haha! Yes! I did it! I passed!" Mello cheered as he walked next to Isabella. "I got on the list! I'm the 13th on the list! Awesome!" Mello looked at his results that were written on one of many papers. Isabella smiled sweetly. "See? I told you that you'd get on the list." She said. Isabella was a little disappointed when she got the news that she wasn't on the L Successor list, but Mello's happiness was totally worth it. Mello grinned and stuffed his papers into his bookbag. "I can't believe it. All that studying payed off..." Mello sighed with relief. Isabella laughed softly. "Well, now that the studying's out of the way, we can finally get back to reading at night..." She watched the ground with a smile. Mello's grin faded. "Uh...well...I meant to tell you...Roger said that now I'm a successor, I'm going to be working twice as hard...which means that I need my sleep...which means that...you can't come into my room to read with me at night anymore...Sorry..." Mello said softly. Isabella looked up at him, before offering him a very difficult smile. "...O-Oh. That's fine." She replied. "I want you to be happy...so...it's no big deal. Just promise me that we're still going to hang out..." She grinned and gave Mello a playful punch on his shoulder. Mello smirked. "Duh. I'm still gonna hang out with you. Who else is gonna throw the best food fight with me tonight...?" The boy grinned. Isabella smirked. "We're gonna save some peas for throw at during the movie, right?" Isabella asked the blonde. "Oh yeah..." Mello offered Isabella a mischievous grin, walking up the steps to the orphanage.

"Isabella...Mello...I am very disappointed in the both of you..." Roger looked at the two children who were covered head to toe in whatever they had for dinner that night. Isabella had a bit of a grin on her face, and Mello was trying to look as sad and guilty as possible. "It's not funny to throw a food fight..." Roger, rubbed his temples with a deep sigh. "You two are going to clean the kitchen and the dining room until they are _spotless_...You should be ashamed..." Roger continued. "Isabella, you go downstairs and start cleaning...Mello, I want to talk with you alone..." The elderly man said. Isabella nodded and hesitantly stood up, mouthing the words 'good luck' to Mello. She quickly walked out the door to start cleaning. Mello looked up at Roger once Isabella left. "These childish games will have to stop, Mello. You're one of L's successors. You are representing L." Roger said. Mello felt a real ping of guilt flood into his chest. "If you are not going to take this seriously, you will be taken down from the list, and your position will be given to a more mature child. Being a successor is serious business..." Roger sat back in his leather chair.  
Mello swallowed hard and he watched some mashed potatoes fall from his hair and splat to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, Roger. I was just having a little fun with Isabella. I'll clean up everything...I promise." Mello stood slowly and grimaced as he stepped into the mashed potato mess. The potatoes mushed between his bare toes. "I think you hanging around Isabella is trouble. I don't want you around her anymore, Mello." Roger said in a nonchalant voice. Mello looked up at Roger with wide eyes. "Wh-What? No! Roger, we're best friends, I don't want to lose my best friend over this! It was my fault, honest..." Mello whimpered. Roger watched the boy. "It isn't just about tonight, Mello. Whenever something happens in this building, you two are usually the cause. Remember what happened last week? The whole idea that you could turn your bedrooms into a water park...?" Roger's eye brow raised. Mello grinned. "Oh come on, you've gotta admit that was pretty cool." Mello watched Roger. "The walls are still damp from the water, Mello, and it was not funny or 'cool'. I'm going to move you to a different room, Mello, at the other side of the building. You will be sharing a room with another successor that ranked in your position." Roger stood.  
Mello harrumphed. "But Rogggerrrrr...I don't want to share a room...I don't want to move to the other side of the building. I want to have fun with Isabellaaaaa..." Mello whined. Roger stood up and took Mello's hand, walking oout of the office. "Take a shower and go help Isabella clean..." Roger closed the door after he put Mello outside the office.  
Mello groaned and kicked Roger's door, before stomping down the hallway and into the bathroom, feeling angry and sad. He didn't want to lose Isabella, but he was very angry with her for some reason.


	4. Room Mates

**((Sorry for such short chapters, darlings. This is my first fanfiction..Please don't hate me, I promise that-in due time-this story will get better. OwO))**

"...So...Roger says that we can't be friends anymore...?" Isabella looked to Mello, who nodded a bit. "Yeah..." he murmured. "And you're gonna listen to what that old fart's gonna say to you?" Isabella watched Mello. "Kinda, yeah...if I wanna stay on the successor list..." Mello replied. Isabella was quiet for a long time, before she stood. "Alright. Fine. C'ya, Mello Jello..." She murmured, before walking into the orphanage to get ready for bed. Mello watched her leave with a sigh. After awhile, he stood, too, to get packed. He walked into the orphanage and slowly walked upstairs. His legs felt heavy as if they were made from steel. He finally made it to his room and he got packed. "Hey...you're...Mello...right...?" Said a voice. Mello turned to look at a red head wearing goggles. He had his face buried in an annoyingly loud video game. "Name's Matt." The red head nodded a bit. "I'm your room mate. C'mon. Let's go. I'm almost to level seven, and I don't wanna die yet..." Matt turned to leave and Mello grabbed his bag and hurried after the boy. "So...you ranked in my area...?" Mello asked, keeping up with the boy. "Yupp." Matt replied. After a long time of walking, they soon reached the room. Matt opened the door and stepped in. "The right bed's mine. Yours is on the left." Matt said as he slumped onto his bed, his fingers working quickly. Mello hesitated, before starting to unpack. "Few rules, 'kay. Don't touch my videogames without asking. Closet's mine. You can have the wardrobe. I have my alarm set for 6:00 AM, and that's how it's gonna stay. Don't leave your dirty undies on the floor. I don't wanna look at that. I know I sound bitchy right now, but...past experiences..." Matt smirked. His video game made a happy sound, and he turned it off, cracking his knuckles. Mello placed his clothes in the wardrobe, before sitting on his bed. "Wanna play two player?" Matt asked with a friendly smile. Mello looked up, thought for a minute, before nodded. Matt smiled, handing him an extra hand held game, turning both of them.

They played various video games all night, and very slowly, Mello started to forget about Isabella. Once Matt beat Mello for the tenth time, Mello turned it off with a laugh. "Goddamn, my fingers hurt..." Mello murmured, flexing his sore fingers. Matt laughed. "I'm used to it...and you'll get used to it, too, in a few days..." Matt sat next to his new friend. "Damn, we'd better get some sleep..." Matt looked at his clock. "It's midnight..." Matt stood and took off his goggles, placing them on his nightstand. Mello nodded and yawned, laying down in his new bed. "I guess I'll see you in the morning..." Mello yawned. Within a few moments, Mello was fast asleep. Matt grinned and sat up, grabbing a black marker. "Yupp." he whispered, slowly walking over to his peer, pulling the cap of the marker off.


	5. Hate

**Gah, my eyes hurt. I've been up wayyy to long...But I must write! Please rate and review, darlings. :3))**

"Wh-What! A...A...A is _dead_?" Mello exclaimed. "Yeah! He's dead. He hung himself. He did it under pressure..." A young boy whispered to Mello. There was a bit of a commotion at the dinner table. Isabella listened with half of her mind. She picked here and there at her food, sighing a bit. She wasn't that hungry. She hadn't been eating much since the lost of her best friend. She seemed more distant and apathetic about things. She pushed her plate away with a sigh, rubbing her tired eyes. After a few minutes, she stood up and slowly walked upstairs. She peaked into each of the rooms as she walked passed them. Most of the children were downstairs eating dinner, but some others were either retiring early or not hungry. Isabella peaked into B's room. He was sitting in his swivel chair with his back to the door. He looked trembly and twitchy. Isabella blinked at him, before walking away to get to her own room. She opened her door and closed it, turning the lock. She slumped onto her bed and closed her eyes, deep in thought. She fell asleep within a few minutes.

"Are you alright, Isabella? You've been acting really strange.." Roger asked the now eleven-year old girl. She shrugged, spinning around in the swivel chair. "I've just been thinking." She replied. Roger watched her. "About what?" The elderly man questioned again. "About where my parents are..." She replied, using her foot to stop herself from spinning. Roger shrugged. "They're somewhere." he said. Roger knew that her parent's were dead. Well, her fake ones anyway. Her real parents were probably crying and sobbing over their lost little girl. They were crying because it was her birthday today, and they can't celebrate her birthday without the birthday girl. Roger watched as Isabella stood, brushing her raven black hair from her eyes. "Can I open it now, Roger?" She asked, holding a present in her hands. It had black wrapping; as Isabella had requested. It was very hard to find black wrapping paper. Usually wrapping paper had 'Happy Birthday' or 'Noel' or 'Rejoice' printed on it with happy bright colors. "Sure...why not...You've been well behaved for the past week." Roger smiled. Isabella was behaving. She fell asleep without begging, and there were no more bathroom floods or food fights. Isabella smiled as she slowly unwrapped her gift. It was a beautiful gray book with no words inside it. It just had black lines on every page. "It's a diary. I want you to start writing in it. Keeping a journal is healthy for a child." Roger smiled. Isabella twisted the diary around in her hands and slowly started to smile. "Thanks, Roger. I promise to write in it before bed." She stuffed the wrappers into her pocket, before leaving the room. She had twenty dollars she wanted to spend. Roger usually gave her some sort of book for her birthday while Mr. Wammy gave her some money to spend on whatever her heart desired. Usually, Isabella bought another book, but today, she decided to start saving her birthday money. Isabella walked into her room and placed the twenty dollar bill into her drawer, laying in her bed and watching the ceiling. She had received everything but one thing for her birthday. She really wanted Mello to walk in and wish her a happy birthday. She wanted him to suggest pouring itching powder into Roger's sock drawer. She wanted him to save her a special seat at the table for dinner; like he'd done two years ago. Isabella closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of Mello bursting in and yelling at her to get the hell up and to grab some itching powder. Isabella opened her eyes a few minutes later, looking to her doorway with disappointment. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing. He's the thirteenth successor on the list. There was no way he'd to anything obnoxious like that. Atleast, not anymore.  
Roger said that she wasn't allowed to do those things anymore as well. Now that A was dead, the whole list bumped up, leaving an empty area that Isabella was qualified for. She was now Z. No more flooding toilets or throwing mud. She had to be serious. And Isabella hated that. She sighed in detest, grabbing a nearby pencil and starting to write in her new diary:

'I hate being a successor. I hate Roger. I hate A for dying. I hate my parents for dying. I hate Mello for leaving me. I hate it here. I hate it here so much. I'm going to run away and find my mom and dad when I get older.'

Isabella scratched angrily into her little gray book. "Isabella...we have to get started on our science project..." Murmured a small voice. Isabella looked up at a pale boy dressed in white pajamas. She sighed and closed her book. "Alright. Come in." She placed her diary in her drawer with her twenty dollars. "What would you like to do the project on...?" She sat on the floor. Near walked in and sat next to her. "I was thinking on doing the project about a virus...how it attacks the cell...if it's active or hidden..." He continued. Isabella nodded. "Sounds great." She said simply. She listened to Near explain how the project was going to be set up on the poster board, and how much research they were going to do, and what types of books they should look up, and this and that. "It's due next Friday, so we really have to work hard on it.." Near said after a few minutes of silence. Isabella nodded to the boy. "We'll get it done by then..." She guaranteed. Near nodded. "So...what do you think of A's death?" Near asked the girl. She shrugged. "I'm sad...but...happy...I'm sad that A is dead. But I'm kind of happy that I made it on the list...but I'm more sad than happy." Isabella replied. Near watched her and nodded, before standing. "Alright, I guess I'll see you some other time." He said, walking towards the door. "Oh, and Mello says 'Happy Birthday'." Near nodded to her, before walking back into the hallway. Isabella smiled lightly, but she still wished that he's come and tell her that in person.


	6. Diary

"Isabella, I'd like to move you to the advanced classes." Roger said to her with a smile. Isabella looked up at the elderly man. "Why?" She asked with detest. "You've been excelling in all of your classes. You've been behaving. And you're on the successor list. You should be honored that I'm bumping you to the advanced classes." Roger wrote a few things down on a paper. "You'll start right after Christmas break." Roger handed her the paper he was writing on. "Mrs. Valesquez?" Isabella blinked as she read the name on the paper. "Room 113...But Roger, doesn't Mel-" Roger interrupted her with a bit of a sigh. "Yes, Mello's in Mrs. Valesquez's class. I know how hard it has been for you, so I decided to put you two in the same class." Roger gave her a pained smile. Isabella relaxed abit. It had almost been two years since they'd been together, and the memories of Mello were starting to fog. "Thanks." Isabella smiled sweetly. Roger nodded and watched the young girl leave his office, closing the door behind her. He took off his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. "Lord, what have I done...?" He mumbled.

Isabella was really excited to see her old best friend. She couldn't wait to hang out with him again. She knew that there would be no more food fights or prank calls, but just being near Mello made her feel alive. No matter how much trouble she was in, Isabella could always depend on Mello to lean on. And that was why she started to behave when she couldn't be with Mello anymore. Now that Mello was gone, she couldn't have a shoulder to cry on, or an extra hand when times were tough. She had to be very careful with her behavior. Isabella slowly started to wander down the hallways, looking out the large, beautiful windows. It was mid-summer, and everything was sunny and gorgeous. She remembered how Mello would make her run through the sprinklers in her clothes. She remembered how she and Mello would climb the tallest tree and hang upside down from the branches until they become mad from the blood rushing to their heads. She remembered how they used to sneak out of their rooms to go catch fireflies.  
Isabella stood staring out the window for the longest time, before she walked away again, heading for her room to write again in her diary. She had been keeping up with it, just as she had promised to Roger.  
Isabella sighed deeply as she walked into her room and closed her door, looking around. Same messy sheets of her bed, same notebooks and textbooks thrown about her room. Same plain school uniform thrown casually against her chair. Her room looked like any other student's room. She kicked off her shoes and walked to her drawer, opening it. She searched around for her diary. Her diary. Her diary. Her diary. She searched for her diary that...just wasn't in her drawer. She gasped and eagerly looked around for the small gray book, her heart thumping wildly. A young girl's diary was a very powerful thing. It contained the deepest secrets of the hearts of bubbly, young females. The thought of revealing a secret crush, or a super juicy secret that your BFF told you would make any young girl faint. But, Isabella would not dare to trash her diary with the sort. She had bus times, street names, addresses, train schedules and a few small tear outs of maps. And this information was extremely important. Isabella checked her drawr for her twenty dollars. Yes, it was still tucked safely in a sock at the back of her drawer.  
Isabella closed her drawer and hurried out her bedroom to ask questions about this particular gray book with a black spiral for the spine.

"Well, this is peculiar for a young girl's diary...she has schedules and addresses writen in here..." He held up the book with only his index finger and his thumb, as if the book was covered in some hideous muck. "Made she has a crush on some boy at school...young girls usually track down the poor boys." Roger shrugged it off. "Isabella doesn't seem like the loving type of woman." The other man set the book on Roger's desk. "She's very emotional. She seems strong on the outside, but deep down, I know she really cares for things." Roger laughed a bit. "Excuse me for asking this question again...but why did you take her diary...?" Roger watched the man chew on his thumb nail. "You said that you were going to put her in the advanced classes, and I wanted to see who was eligible for my heir...She's quite the character..." He mumbled passed his thumb. "L...she's t the very bottom of the list. If it wasn't for A's passing, we wouldn't be having this conversation about her...she probably wouldn't even be in your mind.." Roger closed the diary and set it aside. "That isn't true...I've been keeping a close eye on her every since she arrived here. She is very bright and very energetic. She has a lot of zeal. She is also very social. She gets along well with others and she can adapt comfortably almost anywhere. Just give her a book and an Andes mint and she's putty in your hands.." L replied nonchalantly. "Even if she doesn't climb higher on the list, she is certainly someone I'd like to keep close. She's very loyal..."


	7. Back

**Sorry for the sudden cut off in the last chapter, I hate to return to my Mother's. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I can only sneak onto the lap top here at night or when I'm alone. My chapters might be a little short, too. I'm sorry…))**

"So….you're the one who took my diary…?" Isabella asked the very pale man, who nodded. "Yes, and I apologize…I was just curious…why do you have schedules and addresses in your diary..?" L watched the young girl who stood in front of her. Isabella shrugged, holding the book close to her chest. "No big reason…" She replied. Isabella quickly turned to go. She hurried out of Roger's office before L could ask another question. Isabella exhaled deeply once the door was closed and she slowly walked towards her room, happy that her diary was in her arms again.

**((Gah, super short chapter, I'm so sorry! I'm just really afraid of being caught on the laptop. I promise the next chapter will be much longer, loves. Review and rate!))**


	8. MelloLess

"Hey….I'm…Z…." Isabella smiled sheepishly at her new classmates. She watched Near stack a few dice, a red head play a video game, and she seen a blonde half asleep. She blushed a bit. She'd recognize that mop head anywhere. Her blondie, her mop head. Her Mello. Isabella took a deep breath and took a seat next to him, smiling just a bit. "Hey, Mello Jello…" She smirked to the boy. Mello looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Isabella….how'd you get here…? I…..I thought you didn't get on the list…" He said, blinking. Isabella grinned. "Roger decided to throw me in this class. Since A passed, I was bumped up. Aren't you happy?" Isabella said with zeal. Mello nodded slowly. "But….you're not really….y'know…" Mello said to her. "I'm not really….what?" Isabella's smile faded. "You're not...the brightest star in the sky, Isabella…" Mello looked at her. Isabella blinked, feeling the world slow around her. "….What did you say….?" She asked, stunned at his words. "He said you're not too smart…" The red head stated, his face buried in his videogame. Isabella flinched, looking to her old friend, who was looking out the window. Isabella felt a deep hatred grow in her chest, but she did not reply. She watched her desk for the rest of the class, everything feeling distant. Her best friend for years called her 'not too smart', which is fancy talk for 'stupid', which is extra fancy talk for 'dumb ass'. Isabella slowly stood at the sound of the floor. She and Mello did everything together. She needed him like she needed to breathe. And he just threw her away like a chocolate wrapper.  
Isabella dragged herself down the hallway and towards her locker, watching the ground as she walked. She now knew that there would be no mud fights, no late night fire fly catching, no hot chocolate by the Christmas tree, no chocolate bars for birthdays, no more staying up all night watching scary movies, no more battling shadows down the hallway, no more Saturday cartoons, no more pillow fights, no more walking down to the Carnival together, no more elephant ears, no more bumper car rides, no more Ferris Wheel rides at night, no more star gazing, no more racing down the yard. No more friendship. No more Mello.

Isabella laid back against the cool grass and stared up at the sky, trying to find the moon amongst the foggy clouds. It had been a very long, very hard; very disappointing day for her, and a night outside was just what she needed. Isabella closed her eyes, trying to get her mind off of Mello, but it was extremely hard to forget your best friend, no matter how hard you try. "Isabella." A blonde mop head approached her slowly. Isabella opened her eyes and sat up, watching Mello with hatred in her eyes. "I kinda wanted to apologize for earlier….I-" Isabella snatched him by his shirt collar. "you listen, and you listen well Mihael Kheel…." She hissed with anger in her voice. "I may not be as smart as you. I may not be as advanced as you. I may not be number thirteen on the list, but I've always been there for you, as you were for me. You were always my extra leg and the only person I could ever depend on…I knew that I could always turn to you for help, and you'd be there for me; Like I would for you. And now…" she glared at him, "...You call me stupid? After all we've been through…" she pushed him back to the ground. "I have the right mind to rearrange your face." She growled. "You were the only person I really, truly loved…" She looked to the ground. "Don't ever talk to me again. Don't ever look at me, or get near me. It'll be the last thing you do, Mello." Isabella stepped over him and started to walk back up to the house, permanently pissed.

**((I didn't mean to make Isabella sound like a total Marry-Sue for this chapter. I wanted her to relate to me attitude wise. If my best friend did that to me, I'd castrate him..xD))**


	9. The Plan

"Happy birthday, Isabella." Roger smiled and handed the now thirteen year old girl a card. Isabella smiled and took the card, opening it. The card had 'happy birthday' written all over the inside and it was signed with Roger's signature. There was a fifty dollar bill inside. Isabella blinked and took the money out. "R-Roger….a…..a….fifty?" She asked with awe. Roger smiled. "Well, you're officially a teenager." He replied to the excited teenager. Isabella smiled. "…Th-thanks…" She placed the money into her pocket and walked out of the office, feeling happy. Today, she had approximately ninety dollars, and she was really excited about that.  
Isabella had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Her raven black hair was very long now and it brushed her lower back. Her bangs fell into her now dark blue eyes. She was excelling in all of her classes and she was writing in her diary every day.  
Isabella pushed her door open and walked inside her room, flipping on the light and closing the door. She slumped onto her bed and opened her dresser drawer that now had a lock on it. She had requested a lock ever since L decided to snoop around in her room. Not that he would do anything bizarre as a normal, older boy would in a female's room. Isabella trusted him completely. She just didn't want anyone finding out more about the contents of her diary. Isabella opened the now slightly worn gray notebook and opened to the page she had written on last. "16462 Rosemary Drive. If I take a bus tomorrow afternoon, I can probably get there in the late evening…" She smiled, setting her diary on her bed. "Sounds good. I'll pack and leave and find my parents. They'll welcome me with open arms and explain everything to me. How they lost me, how horrible it has been without me. They'll give me a warm home and never let me go." Isabella whispered to herself, smiling. She had dreamt about her parents owning a large, beautiful home and a fancy car with a giant front and back lawn. She dreamt that the grass was very green and very lush and rose bushes and lilacs surrounded the home. A pretty white fence covered the perimeter of the home. She dreamt that she had a black Labrador named Francis; and she dreamt that she had a younger brother named Sebastian. Ever since Isabella had that dream, she was even more determined to find her parents. All she had to do was keep her plans a secret. She had been too careless about things, and know L probably had an idea of what she wanted to do-well, what any other orphan at Wammy's house wanted to do. L probably had thoughts about running away to find his kin as well.  
Isabella put her diary back into the door and locked it, sitting down in her black, leather swivel chair at her desk. She was having second thoughts about going out into the real world, all alone. She was only thirteen years old. She was still slightly afraid of the things that went bump in the night. She had always been advised to stay away from strangers, no matter how friendly they appeared, or how much candy they tried to give her. Isabella had been told that there were definitely people in this world who wouldn't give a damn about her, or her well being; and they would go out of their way to hurt her. And that is what scared Isabella the most. She had never really strayed far away from Wammy's house. She was always near the safety or Mr. Wammy or Roger Ruvie, or basically anyone else in the orphanage. She felt so safe there; and the thought of being taken away from the safe, happy place made he want to cry. If Isabella walked away and got lost, she would automatically be cut off from the warmth and safety of Wammy's House.  
Isabella shivered. _Maybe I should take someone with me to keep me safe and to keep me from making a terrible mistake._She thought with a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach. She couldn't take Mello because she truly hated everything about that boy. She couldn't take Near because, well, he was just as small and vulnerable as she was. Matt would just get her into more trouble. B was gone and A had passed a year ago. She couldn't tell Roger or Mr. Wammy. They'd keep her from taking one step out of Wammy's House.

But L.

Isabella pondered over L for a moment. He was at least eight years older than her. From what she had heard, he took capoeira classes, so he could defend himself. He was very intelligent and Isabella knew that he had a taste of the outside world. L would keep her safe, she know he would. Isabella sighed deeply and flipped her decision around in her head. L was the perfect chaperone. Isabella was sure that he wouldn't try to do anything to her. It wasn't in his nature.  
Isabella bit hard at her lower lip, before standing slowly, walking out of her room. She closed her door and walked down the hallways, peeking into every room to find L. She finally found him downstairs, in the kitchen. Typical. L was always thinking about the various cakes and pies they were having later in the evening after dinner. Isabella watched the much older teenager stuff strawberries into his mouth, his lips turning a light shade of red. She smiled a bit at his quirky behavior, before she remembered why she had come looking for him in the first place. "Uh…L….can I talk to you for a second…?" She asked quietly. L turned to face her, his cheeks bulging. "Wahhhee?" He mewled around his snack. "I just wanna talk with you. It won't take very long, I promise." Isabella smiled a bit. Sometimes, L was just too adorable. L chewed and swallowed, walking to her. "Yes, Isabella…." L said in his usual nonchalant voice. "Um…promise not to tell Roger or Mr. Wammy. This is really important to me." Isabella whispered to the man. L nodded after a short while of silence. "Well, I was wondering if you could chaperone me around to help me locate my parents…..please….it would mean the whole world to me…" She offered L a pleading smile. L scratched at the back of his neck. "Mmm…you'll be looking for needles in a haystack…" He murmured. "I think I narrowed it down to one address." She replied. "16462 Rosemary Drive…" she watched him with very hopeful eyes. "That's clear across town…how do you expect to get there?" L nibbled on his thumb. "Bus. I have ninety dollars." She smiled. L nodded slowly. "That's enough for a long bus ride. And maybe some tea and cake on the way…" L looked up at the ceiling with a pondering expression. "….and a trip to some confectionaries…" L looked back down to the hoping girl. "Alright, I'll go with you…" L replied, and he was soon embraced by a happy Isabella. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much…" She smiled, holding the tense man close. She pulled away. "Be ready by tomorrow afternoon. If traffic is light, and if the weather is ideal, we should arrive there by tomorrow evening…" Isabella smiled. L nodded. "Sounds exciting." He replied, before stuffing more berries into his mouth.


	10. Rosemary Drive

Rain drenched their bodies as they waited in the thick fog for the bus. The rain was very cold and it sent chills up Isabella's spine; but she waited patiently next to L, who seemed calm in the rain. She trembled and looked up at the large, noisy bus tugged to a slow stop. The doors slowly folded open and Isabella got in the bus, paying for the both of them. L followed her, sitting down next to her. Isabella sighed and shook her wet hair, tying it into a pony tail. "Thank you, L, for doing this…" she smiled to the pale man, who nodded with a light smile. "What exactly do you intend to do when you met your parents..?" L asked her. Isabella shrugged a bit. "I'll stay with them if they want me to, but….if not…..I guess I can live back at Wammy's…I'll explain everything to Roger. He'll be pissed, give me a long punishment, but everything will be alright…." She replied, wringing out her pony tail. L nodded softly while watching her. "Will you be sad if they turn you down?" L questioned again. Isabella shook her head softly. "No, not really. I' understand…" She gave L a soft smile.

It rained the whole bus trip. There was not one ray of sunshine to be seen. Isabella laid her head on the cool window and relaxed. She sorted through her mind. She thought of how beautiful her home was and how kind her parents must be. They lived in Rosemary Drive after all. She turned her attention to L, who was swinging along the rails of the bus seats. She smiled a bit. He was so adorable. The bus soon stopped at a large bus stop, and L and Isabella got off. Isabella stretched, sighing deeply at the slight drizzle. "We're going to have to catch a few more buses, L, but we'll get here, okay?" She waited for a reply. "Okay….?" She repeated. Isabella looked behind her for L, who wasn't with her. "L? L?" She called. She soon spotted him walking towards a confectionery. She sighed and quickly followed him. He was pretty fast when he was motivated. Isabella quickly followed him to the bakery, her hair dripping again. L was already ordering at the counter. "…and…..a…..slice of strawberry shortcake…and…some green leaf tea….and…..Isabella…..what would you like?" L turned to look at her. She blinked, looking up at the menu. "Ummm…uhh…what…?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath. "She'll just have a cinnamon bun and some ginger ale." L said simply. L took a seat at a booth, hugging his knees to his chest. Isabella blinked and followed him slowly, sitting across from him. "L, we have to catch another bus, soon…" She said to the man, who nodded. "Yes. But it's time for a cake break right now." L replied.  
Within a few moments, they were eating their sweets. L poured a substantial amount of sugar into his tea. He pulled the strawberries off of his cake and set them aside, starting to eat. Isabella ate her cinnamon bun slowly, taking light sips of her ginger ale. L downed his too sweet tea and inhaled his cake, saving the strawberries for last. "Alright, let's go." L wiped his mouth with a napkin and started to walk out the door. Isabella hurried to catch up with him again. "What bus are we to take?" L asked. "Bus twenty four…" Isabella replied. "Over there." She took the man's hand gently, leading him towards the bus. L followed her, his clothes and hair drenched with rain. They both boarded onto the bus, paid, and then took their seats. Isabella watched outside the window as the bus slowly moved out of port. She watched a hundred different cars go by. She watched the trees and the bushes and everything else. She watched beautiful homes with beautiful features pass by. She smiled. _We must be getting close!_ She thought to herself. Her smile soon faded as the bus drove passed the beautiful houses and near a shady looking neighborhood. _Wait, this isn't right. This can't be Rosemary Drive…_Isabella blinked and watched the chain link fences, run down brick buildings and abandoned cars pass by. Soon, the bus came to a slow and steady stop. A nearby street sign said ROSEMARY DRIVE on it. Isabella blinked, disbelief in her eyes.


	11. Ugly

"This….this can't be right, L." She said to her companion as they both got off of the bus. "N-No…I dreamt that the houses were beautiful and everything was sunny and warm. No. This isn't right. No….No…" Isabella swallowed hard as she looked around at the garbage and broken glass everywhere. "Maybe I got the wrong address. Rosemary Street. Rosemary Avenue…" Isabella couldn't bring herself to accept this. L nibbled at his thumb and looked around. "There's the house…" L pointed to a sad looking building. It would have actually looked beautiful had someone actually cared for it. Isabella wetted her lips and swallowed. "…L….I…..I….I want to go back home…" She whimpered. L shook his head. "Just go up to the house and knock on the door. Maybe you did get the wrong address." L said, pushing her forward gently. "I'll be right behind you…" L took a step forward whenever she did. Soon, after a long while, they slowly and steadily crept up the creaking, rotted verandah. Isabella looked at the many over flowing trash bags that were stacked over each other. She could hear little rats scuttle about. Isabella shivered and hesitantly knocked on the rotting door. After a long while, a sickly woman opened the door. Her black hair was ash white and stringy. She had piercings all over her body. Tattoos lined up her arms and across her neck. Her eyes were glassy and distant. Her teeth were crooked and yellowed, as were her long fingernails. She had a cigarette in between her fingers. She wore a white, stained bandanna over her hideous hair. She wore torn and stained pajamas. Her breathing was hoarse and labored. The woman took a nice long drag from her cigarette and stared at Isabella and L. "  
What the fuck do ya want…?" The woman growled. "You don't look like you got stuff on ya…." The woman coughed for a few seconds. The woman stomped out her cigarette, glaring at the two. "Get the hell off my property…" The woman hissed. Isabella blinked, and L watched the various creatures scurry about the verandah. "E-Excuse me….but…I'd like to ask you a few questions…"Isabella finally said. The woman ran her blistered tongue over her lip piercing. "You ain't no cock sucking police woman are ya..?" The woman hissed. Isabella quickly shook her head. After a few minutes, the woman stepped the side. "Get your asses in here and hurry up..." she hissed. Isabella took L's hand and pulled him inside. The house smelled of extremely sweet pepper and cat urine. Trash littered everywhere. Cockroaches were scuttling among the pizza boxes and old, torn clothes. The woman coughed hard and slumped onto a over turned laundry basket, sitting at a fold up poker table. "C'mon, spit it out…" The woman lit another cigarette. "I-I….I was wondering if…." Isabella tried to think of a proper way to ask the woman if she had lost a child. "I was wondering if you had any…children…."Isabella asked. The woman shrugged. "Damn, I've been here and there. …but…yeah…I had a kid…." The woman took a drag on her cigarette. "Ugly damn thing. It was small and retarded looking….but…I was on that crack stuff, so everything looked a little retarded." The woman laughed, before coughing hard. Isabella swallowed. "R-Really….? Do you have any pictures….?" She asked. The woman shook her head. "Hell naw. Didn't want that ugly ass kid. Didn't wanna stare at ugly ass pictures of that kid. Uh-uh." The woman said, flicking a few cigarette butts off of the fold up table.  
"Do you know what happened to the child…?" Isabella asked. The woman shrugged. "Hell if I know. Sold that ugly bitch for some pot. Best damn pot I ever had…" The woman smirked. Isabella frowned. "What did the baby look like…?" Isabella continued. "UGLY. Big green eyes and pale skin. That kid fucked me up, too. Shoulda killed it. Lemme give you some advice. Never get knocked up. It fucks your body up. I felt bad for the lady who bought that ugly thing." The woman stamped out her cigarette. : What did the woman look like?" Isabella watched the woman. "Really tanned skin, pretty blonde hair and a fake face. What's that shit called…..Botox? Yeah. Botox." The woman laughed. "Her face looked like it was stretched and pulled up against her goddamn cheeks and chin. Could fucking kill someone with her chin." The woman grinned a yellow grin. Isabella felt a pang of sadness rush into her chest. "Was her name Kathrynn…?" Isabella squeaked. "I think. I dunno. I was just glad to get rid of that ugly ass thing. Now, get the hell out. I'm tired of you. Oooh, you gettin' me mad…" The woman glared at Isabella and L, who was extremely quiet through the whole conversation.

L and Isabella walked slowly out of the horrible smelling home. Once out in fresh air, Isabella just stood there on the verandah, L beside her. Within a few moments, Isabella burst into tears.


	12. Love

Isabella trembled as she cried. She had her face buried in her palms, and she was gasping for breath. "Sh-Sh-Sh-She sold me….f-f-for drugs…" she whimpered, trying to breathe. The rain was pounding down hard on them. Isabella didn't care. She didn't care anymore. L watched her with a look of sadness. He had never seen her so upset. But anyone would be upset if they knew that their mother-the one to hold them and love them and keep them safe- sold them for marijuana. Isabella swallowed hard, shaking like a little leaf. She wanted comfort. She wanted to hide. She wanted to be back at Wammy's, where it was safe. She wanted Mello. Thinking about her former best friend made her cry even harder."I-I-I-I wasn't even a day old….and she just….sold me….." Isabella took a big breath, before sobbing again. L slowly reached over and pulled her into what was some sort of hug. Isabella sobbed hard into his shoulder, letting her arms dangle at her sides. She cried for a very long time. And L held her.  
Isabella breathed as calmly as she could, but it was still difficult for her. As soon as she would start to calm, she's start whimpering again. Isabella kept her face buried into L's shoulder, her arms slowly wrapping around him. L shifted a bit, holding her tight. "It's going to be okay…" He whispered. Isabella shuddered. "Roger said that my parents were waiting for me with open arms…"Isabella replied, her voice hoarse. She tensed up again, ready to cry. L patted her back softly. "Things happen for a reason…" L tried to keep her calm. He didn't want her to suffocate from all of her gasping. "Without all of this happening, you probably wouldn't have shown up at Wammy's House. You wouldn't have met Mello. Or Near. Or Roger. Or Mr. Wammy. Or me. All of this could have been a lot worse. You could have grown up here….just imagine how horrible it would've been for you…" L said to her. Isabella thought about his words and nodded once. He was right. Without her mother selling her, she wouldn't have had the lifestyle she did have. Surrounded by safety and friends. She got a good education. She was well fed and protected. Mr. Wammy loved her, and so did Roger…..in his…..own…special way. She knew that Mello loved her, no matter what they've been through, and Near didn't hate her too much. She knew that L loved her, too. Isabella smiled just a bit, moving her head to L's chest. His heartbeat was warm and strong. She held onto him for another long while.  
"Thank you L….for coming here with me…..thank you so much…." Isabella whispered and retracted away from L. He nodded and smiled softly. "Come on…..let's go try to catch the bus….or walk to the nearest confectionery. I need some cake." He walked down the verandah, Isabella following him. The cold rain felt so good against her skin. "Every time's cake time for you, isn't it…?" She smiled to her quirky friend. "Look who's finally catching on." L replied.

"Yes. And a slice of strawberry cake." L paid for his cake, before sitting down. Isabella sat right across from him again. She buried her head into her arms, deep in thought. L interrupted her a few minutes later. "Are you planning to go back to Wammy's? I'm sure Roger has some punishment waiting for you…." L said to her, nibbling on his thumbnail. Isabella looked at him, thought for a moment, but did not reply. "I don't know yet. We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there." She replied, drinking some water. L soon devoured his cake and downed his tea, again, saving his strawberry. He extended his arm, handing it to Isabella. She looked at it, then back at L, before taking a bite. It was ripe and sweet, not that Isabella could taste much of it. She still felt stick and woozy from the ordeal. Isabella swallowed the bite of the berry without tasting it, taking another bite. She placed the little green leaves in a napkin, before drinking the rest of her water. She slowly stood, walking towards the door, L following close behind her. They soon boarded their bus and sat down at the very back. Isabella laid her head against the cold window again, thinking of what could have happened and what did happen. Even though she was devastated that her mother would do such a thing, she actually wanted to thank her. She was happy that she had the chance to grow up in a healthy environment. A lot of children had it a whole lot worse than she. Isabella closed her eyes, dozing off. It had certainly been an exciting day for this exhausted teenager. L watched Isabella start to sleep, and he did the same, nuzzling his face into his knees. He didn't care what passed him, or even if they did reach their correct destination, they'd get there in due time.


	13. End

_The killer to Isabella Kaine's murder was arrested today. Ryder Phillips killed the young teenager this last Mother's Day. Kaine was shot twice in the abdomen and chest by Phillips, who then stole fifty five dollars from the teenager to buy marijuana, and the marijuana was traced to a woman living in Rosemary Drive. The woman will also be taken into custody. _

It has been three months since L and Isabella went out in search for Isabella's parents. Isabella was shot three months ago.

"Are we going to hold a funeral?" L asked Roger, who was reading the article in the newspaper. Roger sighed deeply, placing the newspaper on his desk. "I don't know….right now I'm just trying to let this whole thing sink in…" Roger took off his glasses and he rubbed his eyes. L nodded, biting at his thumb nail. "How is Mello taking it…?" L asked, watching Roger with dead eyes. "He's still a little shocked, and we gave him a few days off from school. He'll be fine." Roger ran his fingers through his hair, holding Isabella's diary in his hands. "She was so determined to find her parents. I can't believe that she'd go this far…." He flipped through the pages, looking at all of the schedules and addresses and short entries. "Did she ever find her parents..?" Roger looked up at L, who nodded slowly. "Yes, but…..I'm not sure if it was everything she had in mind…." L replied. Roger was silent for a moment, nodding. "We all had a special place in our hearts for Isabella." Roger slipped his glasses over his nose again. The two men were quiet for some time. What else was there to say? Isabella Kaine was dead, and that was it. The last successor was gone.

**((And…I think I'm done. Sorry if the story sucked. This was my first fan fiction ever. Please don't hate me. I'm getting the hang of this. If I make more stories, they'll be longer with longer, better chapters. I just need more ideas, lol. Review, rate and send me ideas!))**


End file.
